Gone
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Sequel to Where Are You. You don't have to read it first, but you should ;    When Kaitlin returns home to the BAU, she's in for a shock and they are too. How long will she stay with her 'family' before she leaves again? This isn't JJ/Emily pairings btw.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Thanks to everyone who's reading! I'm gonna have to put my character point of view stories on hold because I had a really good idea for another story that I want to start. I'd love to get reviews so I can either start this or not do this. Also I will be finishing Absolutely (which is my Character Point of View story in Derek Morgan's point of view soon. I'll put lots of work into it! Promise! My next Character POV story will be using the song: Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and it will be in Hotch's POV. It will take place before, during and after Lauren. So now here is my new story:**

**Gone**

**Kaitlin Taylor's POV**

I reached for the box of cereal. I turned my head to farther down the aisle where I heard a little boy laughing. I saw a small boy, who must have been about 4 years old, with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes reaching for Lucky Charms. Could it be? No. I shook my head. Then I heard a woman's voice.

"No Henry! We already got cereal." Henry? The woman came around the corner. She had the same blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was average height, slender, and absolutely beautiful.

"JJ," I whispered so quietly, I could barely hear myself. The woman hugged the little boy, and put the cereal back on the shelf. The little boy turned and looked at me.

"Kaitlin!" He squealed and ran to me. He squeezed my legs.

"Henry?" The woman asked and then saw me.

"Kaitlin….?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," I nodded. She ran to me and I ran to her. We embraced.

"JJ, I missed you so much!" I whispered.

"I missed you, too! We all did," She told me. The little boy, Henry, slid between us and joined in the hug.

"Boy, you've gotten big! How old are you now?" I asked laughing as Henry hugged me.

"4 years old!" I picked him up and kissed his forehead and then put him back down.

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked happily.

"I flew down here last night. I'm visiting my friend Tess," I explained.

"How old are you now?" JJ asked me.

"I turned seventeen in December," I explained.

JJ picked up her basket and held Henry's hand. We walked to the checkout as we talked.

"It's been a while," JJ murmured.

"Little under two years," I said, agreeing. JJ finished paying. She took the bags and started walking with me. I held Henry's hand.

"You should come see the others," She told me, "I can call them and have them meet us at the BAU," she offered.

"Yeah, I'd really love that," I said excitedly.

"Do you have a car?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I walked here. Tess doesn't live that far," I said.

"Well you can come with me. Henry can come, too," She said. We climbed into the car. JJ pulled out her phone and called everyone, telling them where and when to meet us.

"How are they all?" I asked.

"They're good…" She said. That was all she said.

When we arrived, I noticed that Emily's car wasn't there. I was curious and JJ saw me looking, I know she did. She quickly hurried Henry and me inside. I pushed open the glass doors. I followed behind JJ and Henry.

"Wait here," She told me. JJ walked into the briefing room.

"JJ, what's going on?" A man with a deep, commanding voice asked. I could tell it was Aaron Hotchner speaking.

"Is there a case?" A more boyish voice asked with a slight crack in his voice. That was Spencer Reid.

"No, guys, there isn't a case," JJ began.

"So why are we here?" A third man asked. That was Derek Morgan.

Then I walked through the door. I stood so everyone could see me.

"Hi, guys," I said quietly.

"Kaitlin?" An older, tired looking man with a mustache asked. That was David Rossi. I nodded with a small smile.

"Come here and give me a hug!" A woman with bright orange hair, a purple dress, a yellow necklace, and high heeled crazy shoes said excitedly.

"Garcia!" I exclaimed running to her. She squeezed me so tight that I thought I might pass out.

"I missed you so much, miss!" She said as she continued to hug me. I felt a sting in my eyes. Tears threatened to flow.

"I missed you too," I said quickly so that I wouldn't cry. She let go and I moved on to Spencer.

"Spence," I said happily. I gave him a huge hug.

"How have you been?" He asked me.

"Math has been hell without you," I said laughing. He laughed, too. Then it was Rossi's turn. Rossi had been like a wise grandfather to me. He used to sit down with me when I was sad and he'd give me advice and by the time we were done talking, I'd feel so much better. He hugged me tightly.

"I missed you, Rossi," I told him.

"And I missed you, too," He assured me. I moved on to Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch, as we called him. He was a tall man in his mid forties. He was tired, and 99% of the time he had an extremely serious look on his face. Today was different. He seemed happy to see me, they all did, but there was this constant sadness. I could feel it.

I hugged Hotch.

"Will you be staying?" He asked.

"I'm not sure….yet," I told him. Then lastly, Derek Morgan. He was an african american man in his early forties. He had a super buzz cut, and a small soul patch. He was super strong, but he was a teddy bear on the inside. Derek had commitment, to his job, to his family, to his friends. He was always the first one on the scene, to kick down the door or to save someone life, and he was always the last one off. And I loved him.

We hugged tightly and longer than anyone else. We didn't say anything to each other, but we didn't have to. We said it all when we looked at each other.

I realized that Emily, the most important person in my life, was not there. When my parents and brother were killed, and I was stabbed, two years ago, when I was fourteen, she saved my life, and then took me in. She adopted me, and she and the rest of her team became my family. When I was sixteen, Emily, Derek, JJ, Hotch and Rossi sat down together. They decided it wasn't safe for me to leave here anymore, so I moved all the way across the country to Seattle, to live with Margret Walter. Margret Walter had been a good friend of my mother some years ago before she died. They felt like that was the safest thing for me. So I moved, and didn't hear from my BAU family again.

"Uhmm, JJ, did you call Emily?" I asked. Spencer looked at JJ with huge eyes. _You didn't tell her?_ he mouthed.

"Uhmm….Kaitlin…" JJ began. I looked at her with a worried and scared look. I looked to Hotch, Rossi, Garcia and then Spencer. Garcia's eyes watered, Spencer looked away, Rossi put his head in his hands, and JJ held on to Henry like something might snatch him away.

"Where. Is. She?" I asked, growing angry. There was still no response. They all looked at each other.

"Hotch," I croaked, "Can I speak with you privately? Like in your office? Where he," I looked at Henry, "Can't hear me?" I was barely audible at that point. I walked with Hotch into his office. As soon as he shut the door, I began to yell.

"Why hasn't any one told me where Emily is?" I yelled.

"Kaitlin, you might want to sit down," Hotch began.

"Like hell I'm going to sit down!" I shouted, "Where is she?"

"Kaitlin, Emily's…dead," He said. Then there was silence. I thought I might throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaitlin Taylor's POV**

"What do you mean she's dead. How?" I asked. I was freaking out. I didn't think I could breathe.

** "**She…was murdered," Hotch explained.

"Murdered? How?" I asked.

"You don't want to know how. It's not important how…just know that she was an amazing woman even before the BAU," Hotch said.

A tear fell from my eye and more followed. I looked out the glass wall into the bull pen and saw JJ holding Henry, and Derek, Garcia, Rossi and Reid looking at me and Hotch. I closed the blind quickly so they would not see me cry. I looked away from Hotch for a moment, wiped my eyes, and then looked back.

"Who did it?" I said finally.

"His name was Ian Doyle," Hotch said, and then told me the whole story, about how Lauren Reynolds existed, and who she was, what she did, and how in the end, Emily had to die. When he was done, he looked like he could cry, but of course, he wouldn't. I couldn't say anything. My mouth physically wouldn't let words leave my lips. Hotch understood my struggle to find the words. The only thing I could let slip was an 'oh', but even that was barely audible.

"I need to…" I tried. But I didn't know what I need. I was in such shock, such utter shock, that I didn't even know if I _could_ do anything at that moment.

"Take your time," Hotch said. I sat down in the chair in his office. He left to go back to the others and Henry. I thought about the day Emily had saved my life.

_"There's someone here to see you, Kaitlin," The nurse told me. "She just woke up about 5 minutes ago," The nurse told a woman. The woman came over to me. I got a better look at her. She had dark, almost black hair. It fell nicely around her shoulders. She had bangs that went across her forehead. She was pale. She was thin, but strong looking…fit. She must have been around…5'8, 5'9. She looked serious, but I could see her laugh lines in her face, and the compassion in her eyes. "Hi, honey, how are you feeling?" She asked me softly. Then I wondered, "Where….where are my mom…and dad…and…where's Jake! Where are they?" A tear rolled down my cheek as I begged to know. "Ohh, honey," She sighed, "I'm sorry but…" The woman began, "But what? What happened?" I looked around at the doctors and policeman in the hospital room. "You're parents…and brother…were murdered…we're very sorry." A policeman said. The woman shot a look at the officer, probably not a nice one. He said goodbye and left. "Dead?" I asked in a tiny voice. The woman nodded solemnly. "And…and…who are you?" I now looked at the woman. She was pretty. "Are you one of those social services people? If my parents are dead…doesn't that mean you're gonna take me away to those foster homes?" I was almost yelling. I was angry. "I'm not from Social Services. My name is Emily Prentiss. I'm from the FBI," She began to tell me. Then a man walked in. "This is Derek Morgan. He's also from the FBI, but-" she cut me off, "The FBI is involved with this? What happened?" I was yelling now. "We're not here as the FBI. I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were okay," The woman told me. I was done yelling. Now I felt bad for getting angry with the woman. "I'm sorry I yelled…" I said quietly to the woman. The man walked away to talk with a nurse outside in the hall. The woman kneeled down next to me. "Oh, honey, it's okay. You're angry. I get it…believe me. You've gotten a heap of shit thrown at you…But I promise it'll get better," The woman assured me. I tried to smile. The woman's phone rang, "Derek, can you talk to Garcia?" Emily asked Derek handing him the phone. "I'll stay with you," she said to me. The man gave her a kiss on the cheek and he walked out._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kaitlin POV**_

JJ knocked on the door.

"You can come in," I said quietly. She shut the door behind her after entering. She stood next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Will just came and picked up Henry. If you want to stay here for a little longer, you can. If you want to go somewhere, just tell me where," JJ offered softly. I stood up suddenly and started to cry. JJ quickly wrapped me in a warm embrace and let me sob into her shoulder.

"Shh…shh…it's okay…i know it hurts," JJ whispered sweet, calming words into my ear.

"JJ, it's not okay. I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen," I confessed.

"Let what happen?" She asked as I let her go.

"I…wouldn't cry like this anymore. I'd be stronger…I wouldn't leave… I wouldn't let her get hurt," I listed.

"You are strong. One of the strongest girls I've ever met," she began.

"Besides Emily," I said smiling for a brief moment.

"Besides Emily," JJ said smiling as well, "you had to leave. You weren't safe here; you didn't have a choice. And, protecting Emily was not your responsibility. You're a kid. No one could have helped her. She didn't open up to us. She didn't tell us. I'm not saying this is her fault, but it most definitely is _not_ yours," She assured me.

"I just…I don't know what to do anymore…" I admitted. "JJ. I'm freaking out. I'm breaking down. I can't let this happen," I said worriedly and hurriedly.

"_I_ won't _let_ it happen. I promise you. If I think you're breaking, I'll get some glue and fix you. If I think you're going to fall, I'll put a trampoline down to pad your landing, just in case. And when you do fall, you have six people ready to give up their lives to catch you," JJ finished. Then it happened again. The words wouldn't leave my lips. I didn't have any words to say, though. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know where to go. I could walk aimlessly. Where would I end up? Where could I go? Where would I go? I had so many questions. There were so many answers that I would never hear. Would I go to college? Should I go to college? Was there even a point? I hadn't even looked at schools yet. So many thoughts were running through my heads, but they were disturbed by yet another knock on the door. JJ looked at me.

"Come in," I allowed. Derek and Garcia were standing at the door. Garcia looked at me. She saw my red, puffy eyes, and sighed.

"Come here," she said, "I want to show you something." She held out her hand, waiting for me to hold on. Once I had grabbed hold, I didn't know if I could let go. She led me down the hall, with JJ and Derek following in silence. We got to a wall. There were pictures in shiny black frames of fallen agents. There, towards the end of the wall, was a picture of Emily. I smiled.

"There she is," Garcia said. I didn't know if she was referring to the picture or to me.

"Yeah…there she is," I said under my breath sentimentally.

There was a calming silence as we all stared at her beautiful picture. Her raven black hair, her bangs, her grin with her pearly white teeth showing, and her beautiful brown eyes. The way her hair framed her pale face. There were laugh lines trailing her forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment, picturing her standing there. I opened my eyes again. Then, Derek spoke.

"Come live with me," He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Come live with me. You don't want to go back to Seattle do you? _We're_ you're family. We'll help you get into a good college," He said.

"Please!" Garcia begged. I looked at JJ, who agreed with the idea.

"I…alright," I said finally. Relieved at the decision. It was a good one. I knew it was.

"Yay!" Garcia said hugging me tightly. JJ smiled at me and gave me a quick squeeze, and then walked to go get the others.

"I love you, princess, you know that right?" Derek asked me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah. I do," I said and then flashed back to a scene in a hospital.

_"Hey, guys, JJ's all set to go home," I said looking at the tired FBI agents: Rossi's worn face, relieved that everyone was okay, Derek's previously worried look, settled and at ease, Hotch's weary and tense look, relieved by the news, Garcia's anxious look, calmed, and then Reid's face in a book, eased to see JJ would be okay. Then I looked at Emily. She smiled gently and looked at me. I smiled back slightly._

_We all walked into JJ's room. Will handed her Henry. I looked around the room. Derek stood to the left of me and patted me on the shoulder. Emily stood to the right of me. She pulled me close to her in sort of a side hug. Reid was smiling at JJ, who was holding Henry. Garcia was standing on the other side of JJ smiling. Rossi stood next to Emily and patted her shoulder. Hotch stood smiling as well. We were all exhausted._

_I looked at everyone and then I looked at Emily. I saw everyone's smiling faces. At that moment I knew that every one and everything would be okay because we loved eachother and we always would._

I was getting that warm, fuzzy feeling of home, that I hadn't had in such a long time, again. I smiled to myself. Things could be good again. But then I reminded my self that once you admit something is real and happening, it can be taken away. I cringed at the thought.

"What are you thinking about, princess?" Derek asked me. I sighed, but this time it wasn't a sad sigh, rather, a nostalgic one.

"After the bomb…at the hospital…when I ditched my crutches and hobbled in on my broken ankle and told everyone that JJ was cleared to go…" I said.

"I remember," He told me.

"Well, i was thinking about that. And that feeling I got…it was happy..it was warm…it was home…" I continued.

"Uh huh," He nodded.

"I'm getting it again," I said smiling.

"Me too, kid, me too," Derek said and gave me a squeeze. When he let go he asked, "Do you want to grab some dinner with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Thank you," I said smiling. Wondering if the others would mind us going alone, just to talk. We walked down the hall to the others.

We walked into the briefing room where the rest of my 'family' was waiting for me. I walked over to Rossi and he just gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked laughing.

"I missed you!" Rossi said laughing as well.

"i missed you, too," I said. He squeezed my shoulder. Then a blonde woman, in her mid 20s, holding some paper work, walked in. She was tall, and she had freckles and a pretty smile.

"Hey, Ashley," Rossi said, still holding on to me.

"Hey, there," She began, and then she saw me, "Oh, gosh, am I interrupting something?"

"No, no, no," Rossi assured her, "Ash, this is Kaitlin Taylor. Kaitlin, this is Special Agent Ashley Seaver," Rossi said pushing the Special Agent part.

"Hi," I said holding out my hand. Ashley smiled as she shook it. Rossi looked at me to make sure it was okay, before introducing me further. I nodded. Ashley was obviously part of their team. She needed to know if I was going to be hanging around with them.

"Emily adopted Kaitlin, when she was fourteen," Rossi began, and then continued to explain why and how. He talked about me leaving because they had decided it was safer for me. When he was done, Ashley was smiling.

"I knew you looked kind of familiar," Ashley said.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Emily…she had a picture of you on her desk," She turned to Hotch, "Is her stuff still…" Her face turned solemn.

"Yeah…it's still there," Hotch nodded. Ashley looked at me, to see if I was okay. I wanted to see the picture. I nodded and followed her out to the bullpen, and to Emily's desk. Ashley went into a drawer, and pulled out a black frame with the photo inside it.

"Here it is," She said gently handing it to me. I looked at it closely. Emily looked beautiful, with her raven locks framing her pale face. The laugh lines lining her forehead. Her dark brown eyes, happy. I looked like a teenager. I had just gotten my braces off, so my teeth were nice and straight, my long dark chocolate brown hair straightened, my tan skin shining from the way the light hit us, a plain light blue v neck tee shirt, and her FBI wind breaker jacket with the sleeves rolled up like Emily wore it, on me, and skinny jeans. She had her hand around my shoulder, holding me in a loving and playful way. I smiled probably more that day than I had in the longest time. I missed her. So much.

Ashley looked at me, probably to check and make sure I wasn't crying. I wasn't. I couldn't. I think I had maxed out of tears for my life. Instead I was smiling. Emily had made me safe after my family's death. I thought about my real mother. I missed her, too. I had done my best not to think about her, or my dad, or my brother. It hurt to much. I felt a warm salty tear drip on my cheek, but when Ashley looked at me again, I smiled. My brother…my poor little brother. He was in a better place now. They all were. And so was Emily. And that's what I would keep telling my self.

"Do you want it? You can have it," Hotch said, who had just walked up behind me.

"I can?" I asked.

"Of course," Hotch assured me, "She _was_ your mother."

"Okay," I said in almost a whisper. Once again, I was trying to convince myself that this was all a dream. That I would wake up and my mom, dad and little brother would all be sitting in the living room watching tv, laughing and joking like normal. That we would be eating dinner and talking about our day at school and work, or that we would be hanging out outside playing basketball or catch. I used to convince my self of this a lot after they died. Then I realized that I couldn't believe something that wasn't real. I had to accept that they were gone. And yet now, once again, here I was, trying to convince myself that it was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't a dream. This was my life.

Derek put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ready, kid?" He asked me.

"Yeah…I am," I told him.

"Alrighty, why don't we go say goodbye. If you want, we can definitely stop by tomorrow. They'll all be here," Derek said smiling.

"Alright. Sounds good," I said walking away. I turned around to Ashley, "And Ashley?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"You're welcome," She said smiling back. Derek patted her on the shoulder as I went back to the briefing room.


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ's POV**

I smiled as I watched Kaitlin talk to Rossi, Reid, Garcia. She was looking better already. My heart ached for her. I knew how much she wanted Emily back. As much as we all did. It would be even worse if she knew the rest of the story. I waited for Hotch, and then waited until the others were far enough ahead so that they couldn't hear us.

"Hotch," I began, but he already knew what I was going to say.

"I know, JJ, but I don't know if we can…" his voice trailed away.

"It's not if, Hotch…it's when. We have to tell her," I tried.

"And not tell the others?" He asked.

"If that's how it has to be, than yes," I said. There was silence. Hotch was ready to change the subject.

"You should come back to the BAU, JJ," He said after a moment.

"I want to. You know I do. I never wanted to leave, but Strauss-" he cut me off.

"Strauss, won't be a problem," Hotch said. He was wrong. I knew he would be.

"So when are we gonna tell her?" I said quickly getting back to the subject of Kaitlin. Hotch groaned. We just didn't know what to do.

"Not yet. Give her time to adjust to losing her," Hotch said.

"She has to accept that Emily's gone…and then we tell her that she really isn't?" JJ asked. Hotch didn't know what to say. For once, he truly didn't know. It was scary to see the man that I thought could handle anything doubt his ability.

"Hotch?" I asked softly after a moment of silence.

"Maybe…we don't tell her…" Hotch said quietly.

"Maybe…" My voice trailed away. We didn't know. And that was hard. Not knowing. It really…sucked.

**Derek's POV**

"JJ's over there," I told Kaitlin. She nodded and slowly walked over so she wouldn't interrupt.

"Kaitlin," JJ said smiling.

"Derek and I are gonna head out. I'm gonna move back here…and move in with him. Until college, that is…" Kaitlin said, saying the college part quietly.

"Great, so we'll be seeing you more," JJ said smiling.

"Yeah, and I'll be back tomorrow for a little while. I think I'll clean out her stuff…" Kaitlin said.

"Alright, hon. Well take it easy, alright? I'll see you later," JJ said smiling. She hugged me tightly.

"Thanks again, JJ, for everything," Kaitlin said sweetly.

"Hon, you know I'll do anything for you. _Anything,"_ JJ said stressing the anything part.

"Thanks. I'd do the same for you," Kaitlin promised.

"Kaitlin, you already did," JJ said referring to the time Kaitlin saved her life. Kaitlin had only been 14 at the time. She had gotten a phone call from the man that had kidnapped and tortured JJ.

"_I'll put the video back on, if you come here. I'll give you the address. You agree and I'll put the video back on. You'll come here alone. No one may come with you. No one may know the address. When you get here, you will call me. At this time, I will release Agent Jareau. She is to walk to Agent Prentiss's house. You will stay. You will take her place. If she tells any one, you will die, and who ever decides to come here will die. The video will still be on. Then, we'll play it by year from there, depending on Agent Prentiss's actions," He explained._

_ "Okay. Can I tell them all what is going to happen?" Kaitlin asked._

_ "Yes, but not the address. Call me when you make your descision. Until then, though, the camera will stay off," He said and hung up._

_ She looked at Emily. _

_ "He's going to let her go…"She began._

_ Will had just come back in. He looked at Henry, who was asleep on the couch._

_ "He will? Is there a price for her freedom?" He asked standing up._

_ "Yes…me," Kaitlin explained._

_ "No. I can't let you do that," Will said sighing, sitting down._

_ "He said if I go and take her place, then he'll release her. No one can come with me, and if she tells anyone where I am, he'll kill me and whoever comes." _

_ "That's what he said?" Hotch asked._

_ "Yes. And I'm going. That's that," Kaitlin said. _

_ "No, I can't let you do that," Will said._

_ "And I won't let you do that," Emily said standing up._

_ "Why not? She's being beaten and raped!" Kaitlin said, her voice raising._

_ "You're fourteen years old!" Emliy yelled._

_ "So what! She's thirty something! And she has a two -year old son, and a husband. I don't have any family. My family is DEAD!" Kaitlin shouted, trying to hold back tears. _

_ Emily's anger dropped 50 percent. It turned into sadness._

_ "I…I didn't mean it..like that," Kaitlin said, "I love you, Emily…I just…" _

_ "I know," She nodded and hugged me tightly. "I don't want to lose you."_

_ "You won't…I promise," Kaitlin said. She called the number back._

_ "I'm coming," She told the man. He told her the address and then hung up._

_ "Will, do you have JJ's gun?" Kaitlin asked. _

_ "Yes," He said handing it to her._

_ "She won't need it if she's being released, though," Rossi said._

_ "You never know…It's…just in case," Kaitlin explained. I had shown her how to use the gun before, but she had never shot anything, let alone any one._

_ Kaitlin gave Emily another quick hug and started out the door. THen she turned and said, "Em, order a pizza!"_

_ "Why?" She asked blinking back tears._

_ "I'm gonna be hungry when I get back," Kaitlin said smiling, trying to assure her that she would be back. Then she left, running quickly. He wasn't that far from Emily's house. _

Then I thought about what happened when Kaitlin got to JJ.

_Kaitlin looked and saw JJ limping down the driveway. She ran up to her and embraced her. _

_ "Oh my god, JJ," She said holding her as she cried. She had never seen her cry. _

_ "Shhh…" Kaitiln murmured, "You're okay, it's over…" she whispered softly, like Emily had done all those times for me._

_ "Why are you here?" JJ asked._

_ "He's letting you go. You have to go back to Emily's," Kaitlin told her._

_ "You're coming with me, right?" She asked._

_ "No, JJ, he didn't tell you?" Kaitlin asked._

_ "Tell me what?" she asked._

_ "I'm…I'm taking your place," Kaitlin said._

_ "No way in hell," She said turning back towards the mansion._

_ "JJ, stop, go to Emily…Go to Will…Go to Henry... Go," Kaitlin told her and handed her the gun. _

_ "Just incase," Kaitlin said and then walked up the rest of the driveway and into the front steps where the door was open before JJ could protest any more. Kaitlin walked in and a man grabbed her wrist. He pulled her in and slammed the door shut._

"JJ…that's…" Kaitlin tried to say that's different.

"How?" JJ asked knowing what she was going to say.

"I don't know. It just is. I gotta run," Kaitlin said hugging JJ tightly again.

"I'll see you soon, hon," JJ said and then watched as Kaitlin walked to me. We climbed in my car and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: just a quickie. This story…i'm not sure if i mentioned what the date was…or season this story is set in. But let's make it clear so i don't change it on you guys. April 25. And I'm giving Kaitlin a funny 3 week vacation from school…she apparently goes to a weird school in seattle haha. I didn't know how else to squeeze the vaca in there. And also..i'm not exactly sure that in real life, kids can switch schools as seniors this fast…but she is. So that's that, whether you like it or not. ;) but i hope you like it. 3 Also: Where are you (the first set of this series), took place 1 year after JJ gave birth to Henry. Then there was 1-2 years not written where Kaitlin was living with Emily. Then two years of a gap while kaitlin wasn't living with Emily anymore, and somewhere in the middle of those two years, was when 'Lauren' happened, and Emily started getting the strange calls and stuff from Doyle, and then she gets killed. And this is like 1 year and a half after that. Thought i'd clear all that up….just in case? :) thanks for reading!**

p.s sorry that chapter 4 and 5 were the same…i uploaded the wrong one:)

**Derek's POV**

"What do you feel like eating?" I asked.

"I'm really not too hungry, after…" Kaitlin's voice trailed away as she thought back to Emily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, kiddo. But you should eat something. And call your friend," I suggested.

"Yeah…I'll call her…" Kaitlin said quietly.

"Alright, and do you like burgers?" I asked.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Alright, I know a place…" I said and let her call her friend.

"Tess?" Kaitlin asked.

_ "Yeah, hey. Where are you? I was worried," Tess said._

"I'm sorry Tess. I meant to call you. I'm with Derek," Kaitlin explained.

_"Morgan? The FBI guy?" Tess asked, sounding excited, "The uh…am i on speaker phone?" She asked._

"Nope, you're good," Kaitlin said laughing.

_"The super hot one?" Tess squealed._

"Hmm…well considering he's like my dad…I'm not gonna agree to that, but uh, Emily sure thought so," Kaitlin said laughing. Derek shuddered when he figured out what we were talking about.

_"Ah. This is true. Oh so you're with the 'fam'?" Tess asked._

"Was. Now I'm gonna grab some dinner with Derek," Kaitlin explained.

_"That's cool. How are they? How's Emily doing?" Tess asked._

"She's hum…she's dead, Tess," Kaitlin said very quickly.

_"Aww, jesus, kid, I'm sorry," Tess apologized._

"Thanks, Tess. Listen I'm moving back home. I'm moving in with Derek," Kaitlin explained. We had planned for her to sleep over at Tess's tonight and then I'd pick her up and she could bring her stuff to my place. Then over the next week, we would head back to Seattle to grab her stuff from where she was staying.

_"That's great, Kaitlin. Really good. So you gonna sleep here tonight?" Tesss asked._

"Yeah. Then Derek's gonna grab me and my stuff in the morning. Sound good?" Kaitlin asked.

_"Yeah sounds good. I'll see you tonight, hon. Bye." Tess said and hung up._

**Kaitlin's POV**

"So everything all good?" Derek asked me.

"Yep. It's good." I said nodding. He pulled up to a nice burger joint. As I got out of the car, I felt the nice warm breeze. The sun was setting. It was just about 4:45pm.

We ordered two burgers, fries and drinks, and took them over to the field near the resteraunt. We sat on the hill in the nicely cut grass.

"So," I began, "What's new with everyone? How have you been? What's new with you?" I asked him.

"Well, my dog had two puppies. So now Penelope has a little puppy running around her apartment, and Hotch and Jack have one. Jack loves the puppy," He tol dme.

"Jack…how is he?" I asked remembering the cute little boy. Then I thought of Hotch…and what I had pretended to not hear him and JJ talking about. It was something about deciding when to tell me something…and getting over losing Emily. So obviously it was about Emily. I shook the feeling off.

"He's good. He'll be 11 in a couple weeks..he's in fifth grade now," Derek explained to me.

"That's great. And hum..JJ? Has she been able to spend more time with Henry? Or are the hours at the BAU still the same?" I said laughing.

"JJ…" Derek said sounding alittle surprised, "JJ didn't tell you?" He asked.

'Tell me…?" I was confused.

"She doesn't work at the BAU anymore, Kaitlin. She works at the Pentagon now." He explained. "It's a great job though," He added quickly, "And she gets great hours, so alot more time with Henry." He said.

"She quit?" I asked.

'No…" Derek said slowly.

"She was fired?" I asked.

"Well…transferred. You see, she had been getting the offer from the Pentagon and she kept turning it down, and she didn't tell Hotch about the offers. Then when Strauss found out, she confronted JJ and Hotch about it, and finally the Pentagon wasn't offering anymore, basically, they were telling her. And there was nothing Hotch could do about it, and Strauss, well you know Strauss..she'd lose her job if she did, and she's not gonna do that," Derek finished. There was silence. I didn't know what to say. After a moment I spoke up.

"So much has happened…since I left…JJ was transferred, Emily was…killed…You got a new agent…Jack and Henry grew up… I missed so much," I said sadly.

"You're here now, right?" He asked. I nodded. We finished eating. We drove in silence, pretty much, to tess's house, except for some small stuff here and there. When he pulled into the drive way, and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for everything, Derek," I said.

"No problem kid. We missed you a lot," He said.

"I missed you too. What time are you gonna be here?" I asked.

"Ah…is 8:30am too early?" He asked.

"What time does Hotch get in? And uh…everyone else?" I asked.

"Hotch…7am tomorrow…everyone else, around 8:30…why?" He asked concerned.

"Hotch and I need to talk about something…privately…Could you come earlier then 8:30?" I asked.

"Yeah sure…7:15am?" He asked.

"Sounds great. Thank you," I said.

"What do you and Hotch need to talk about?" Derek asked, worriedly.

"It's…don't worry about it…I'm not exactly sure yet…either," I added.

"Alright…"Derek said unsure.

"Thanks for dinner, and for everything," I said and walked in the house.

Tess was waiting on the couch for me.

"Hey," She said hugging me.

"Hey," I said.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm just…really fucking confused…" i said laughing.

"And tired, probably," She said laughing with me.

"Yes. Definitely." I added.

"Well you're stuffs in my room. Take a shower or whatever and crash," Tess said.

"Alright, thanks, hon," I said and went to her room.

I sat on the floor next to my suitcase. _What the hell was i getting myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

_The next morning_

_**Kaitlin's POV**_

I thought about what I had over heard Hotch and JJ discussing. This is why Derek was picking me up early. So I could talk to Hotch about this now, before I get too settled in with Derek…so if there was a need…i could leave without getting too attached to everyone again. Could I leave again? Would I be able to?

I looked at my clock- 6:30am. Tess was getting up to go for her run like she always did. I put on a clean pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and zipped my bags. I had packed the night before. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I put my hair up into a ponytail, and walked out into the living room where Tess was tying her shoes.

'You're coming?' She asked surprised.

"No," I said laughing.

"So why are you up now?" Tess asked.

"I'm…nervous…to talk to Hotch," I admitted.

"Why? He's like family to you isn't he?" Tess asked.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"So why are you nervous?" Tess still didn't understand.

"Because of what he might tell me…" I said quietly thinking of Emily. I breathed in slowly, waited a few seconds and breathed out.

"You'll be fine. And if you need me, I'm only a phone call away," Tess reminded me.

"Yeah, but at school," I added.

"So? They don't notice when I skip a class or two usually. What makes you think today will be any different?" She said laughing.

"Alright, Tess. Go for your run. I'm not leaving for another 45 minutes. You'll be back by then, right?" I asked.

"5 miles in 45 minutes…I can do it," Tess said laughing. She was one of the star athletes at her school. I smiled thinking of the old days.

"Alright, I'll be here. Have fun," I said and watched as she stretched for a few minutes and then sped up the hill and on to the main road. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and then sat down and waited.

**Derek's POV**

I was dressed and ready to go get Kaitlin. I felt worried. What did she have to talk to Hotch about? It couldn't be good…Poor kid. I sighed and grabbed my keys and drove to her friend's house. When I got there, her friend was just walking in the door.

"Where were you running from?" I asked. What the hell was I suspicious for?

"I always go for a 5 mile run before school. Kaitlin asked me to run a little faster so i could see her before she left," Tess explained.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. I stood there in her drive way for a minute.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked me.

"Oh, yeah sure. Is Kaitlin ready?" I asked.

"Probably," She shrugged. We walked in. Kaitlin was sitting with a cup of coffee on the dining room table, reading a magazine.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," She responded.

"Ready to go?" I asked wondering where Tess's parents were.

"Yep, let me grab my bags," she said. She walked into the room where she had slept. She grabbed her purse, and her suitcase and her backpack. She walked out. I grabbed the suitcase from her.

"Bye, Kaitlin," Tess said giving her a big hug.

"Bye, Tess! I'll see you really soon! Promise," She told her. Then we left.

We drove to the BAU in silence until I finally asked,

"So what exactly do you need to talk to Hotch about?"

"I…I'm not exactly sure," She said.

"Not sure what you're going to ask or not sure what you're going to talk about?" I asked.

"Yes," She answered and that was that.

We got there and she walked in behind me. When we got out of the elevators I pointed to Hotch's office.

"Go for it," I said and walked to the coffee pot. She walked slowly to his office and knocked on the door.

**Kaitlin's POV **

"Come in," Hotch said in his deep official voice.

"Hi," I said walking into the door and shutting it slowly and quietly behind me.

"Hi Kaitlin. How are you?" He asked me smiling. I rarely saw him smile and I had a feeling with what I was about to ask, that would be the end of that smile.

'Uhm…I'm okay. Listen, I need to talk to you about something. Really important," I added.

"Uh, okay. Do you want to sit down?" He asked.

"Uh…sure, but maybe you should too?" I suggested. So he did. I sat on the chair in front of his desk and he sat at the one behind his desk.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I over heard you and JJ talking," I began and he sighed, "And I just want to know the truth. The whole truth. Please," I begged.

"Well you deserve at least that, don't you…" He agreed and then he told me the truth about Emily's death and how she wasn't actually dead.

"So she's…alive…some where…out there…alone?" I asked after he finished telling me how JJ set up some bank accounts in different countries and gave her a pass port and a new identity.

"Yes. But she's living somewhere safely," Hotch added.

"Where? Do you even know?" I asked shocked.

"Well, that's the point. That we don't know so Doyle can't find out from us," Hotch said.

"And…Doyle…they don't know where he is…And…and so JJ _lied _to me!" I asked angrily.

"Kaitlin…you should-" Hotch began but I interrupted him.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Hotch. You're right, I need to talk to JJ about this," I said calmly even though i was so angry inside. At JJ of all people. How the hell could she do this to me? I stormed out of his office and past Derek.

"Hey where are you-" He began.

"Not the time!" I said angrily, not stopping to look at him. I walked out the door and onto the street. I didn't even know where the hell i was going, but i had to go there until I could breathe.

I pulled out my cell phone.

_"Hello?" JJ answered._

"JJ it's Kaitlin," I said angrily.

_"What's going on are you okay?" JJ asked worriedly._

"No. I'm not. When can you come down here. We NEED to talk," I said.

_ "You're not hurt are you?" She asked still worried._

"No, not physically," I spat.

_"I'll be there in an hour," JJ said _and I hung up. I was so pissed, I thought I might explode.


	7. Chapter 7

_The next morning_

_**Kaitlin's POV**_

I thought about what I had over heard Hotch and JJ discussing. This is why Derek was picking me up early. So I could talk to Hotch about this now, before I get too settled in with Derek…so if there was a need…i could leave without getting too attached to everyone again. Could I leave again? Would I be able to?

I looked at my clock- 6:30am. Tess was getting up to go for her run like she always did. I put on a clean pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and zipped my bags. I had packed the night before. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I put my hair up into a ponytail, and walked out into the living room where Tess was tying her shoes.

'You're coming?' She asked surprised.

"No," I said laughing.

"So why are you up now?" Tess asked.

"I'm…nervous…to talk to Hotch," I admitted.

"Why? He's like family to you isn't he?" Tess asked.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"So why are you nervous?" Tess still didn't understand.

"Because of what he might tell me…" I said quietly thinking of Emily. I breathed in slowly, waited a few seconds and breathed out.

"You'll be fine. And if you need me, I'm only a phone call away," Tess reminded me.

"Yeah, but at school," I added.

"So? They don't notice when I skip a class or two usually. What makes you think today will be any different?" She said laughing.

"Alright, Tess. Go for your run. I'm not leaving for another 45 minutes. You'll be back by then, right?" I asked.

"5 miles in 45 minutes…I can do it," Tess said laughing. She was one of the star athletes at her school. I smiled thinking of the old days.

"Alright, I'll be here. Have fun," I said and watched as she stretched for a few minutes and then sped up the hill and on to the main road. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and then sat down and waited.

**Derek's POV**

I was dressed and ready to go get Kaitlin. I felt worried. What did she have to talk to Hotch about? It couldn't be good…Poor kid. I sighed and grabbed my keys and drove to her friend's house. When I got there, her friend was just walking in the door.

"Where were you running from?" I asked. What the hell was I suspicious for?

"I always go for a 5 mile run before school. Kaitlin asked me to run a little faster so i could see her before she left," Tess explained.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. I stood there in her drive way for a minute.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked me.

"Oh, yeah sure. Is Kaitlin ready?" I asked.

"Probably," She shrugged. We walked in. Kaitlin was sitting with a cup of coffee on the dining room table, reading a magazine.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," She responded.

"Ready to go?" I asked wondering where Tess's parents were.

"Yep, let me grab my bags," she said. She walked into the room where she had slept. She grabbed her purse, and her suitcase and her backpack. She walked out. I grabbed the suitcase from her.

"Bye, Kaitlin," Tess said giving her a big hug.

"Bye, Tess! I'll see you really soon! Promise," She told her. Then we left.

We drove to the BAU in silence until I finally asked,

"So what exactly do you need to talk to Hotch about?"

"I…I'm not exactly sure," She said.

"Not sure what you're going to ask or not sure what you're going to talk about?" I asked.

"Yes," She answered and that was that.

We got there and she walked in behind me. When we got out of the elevators I pointed to Hotch's office.

"Go for it," I said and walked to the coffee pot. She walked slowly to his office and knocked on the door.

**Kaitlin's POV **

"Come in," Hotch said in his deep official voice.

"Hi," I said walking into the door and shutting it slowly and quietly behind me.

"Hi Kaitlin. How are you?" He asked me smiling. I rarely saw him smile and I had a feeling with what I was about to ask, that would be the end of that smile.

'Uhm…I'm okay. Listen, I need to talk to you about something. Really important," I added.

"Uh, okay. Do you want to sit down?" He asked.

"Uh…sure, but maybe you should too?" I suggested. So he did. I sat on the chair in front of his desk and he sat at the one behind his desk.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I over heard you and JJ talking," I began and he sighed, "And I just want to know the truth. The whole truth. Please," I begged.

"Well you deserve at least that, don't you…" He agreed and then he told me the truth about Emily's death and how she wasn't actually dead.

"So she's…alive…some where…out there…alone?" I asked after he finished telling me how JJ set up some bank accounts in different countries and gave her a pass port and a new identity.

"Yes. But she's living somewhere safely," Hotch added.

"Where? Do you even know?" I asked shocked.

"Well, that's the point. That we don't know so Doyle can't find out from us," Hotch said.

"And…Doyle…they don't know where he is…And…and so JJ _lied _to me!" I asked angrily.

"Kaitlin…you should-" Hotch began but I interrupted him.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Hotch. You're right, I need to talk to JJ about this," I said calmly even though i was so angry inside. At JJ of all people. How the hell could she do this to me? I stormed out of his office and past Derek.

"Hey where are you-" He began.

"Not the time!" I said angrily, not stopping to look at him. I walked out the door and onto the street. I didn't even know where the hell i was going, but i had to go there until I could breathe.

I pulled out my cell phone.

_"Hello?" JJ answered._

"JJ it's Kaitlin," I said angrily.

_"What's going on are you okay?" JJ asked worriedly._

"No. I'm not. When can you come down here. We NEED to talk," I said.

_ "You're not hurt are you?" She asked still worried._

"No, not physically," I spat.

_"I'll be there in an hour," JJ said _and I hung up. I was so pissed, I thought I might explode.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: just a quickie: Heads up guys, I used the 'F Word" a lot. Its a really angry and intense chapter- literally the emotion sorta flowed through me. I sorta base Kaitlin off of me, and I kinda act out what's going on from each characters POV so I can accurately write the emotions. I think about how I would feel which is sometimes hard, but so yeah…enjoy!**_

_An hour later._

_**Kaitlin's POV**_

I sat on the bench outside the BAU. I looked up to about the 7th story of the building and saw Derek staring down at me. I shook my head and avoided I contact. Hotch walked up next to him and Derek pointed to me mouthing angry words that I wished I could JJ walked up to me. This made Derek even angrier. I bet he wished he knew what the hell was going on.

I wished I could see Hotch's face right now, but unfortunately his back was to me and he was dealing with Derek.

As JJ walked to me, I walked inside the BAU. She followed me.

"Kaitlin-" She began.

"We need privacy," I said firmly.

"My door's open, just shut it when you go in," Hotch offered. I nodded and went in. JJ followed me in. I slammed the door.

"Kaitlin? What's going on?" JJ asked me. She was holding a file. I knew what the file was. The pentagon had an extremely important case that was being dealt with and JJ was involved some how blah blah fucking blah and they wanted her to work with the BAU. Basically, she was going on a case with the BAU.

"I have to talk to you about something," I said calmly, looking away from her at Derek and Hotch in the window.

"I have to talk to you about something, too," she said. I slowly looked down from Hotch and Derek, stood up and turned to face her. Now I was looking at her right in the eye. The woman who loved me like a daughter, the woman I loved like a mother, now I was so angry at. I never thought, after all we'd gone through together, that I would feel this way now.

"Is that something that you don't work with the BAU anymore? Could that be it?" I said haughtily.

__"Kaitlin? How do you know about that? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just…" She struggled to find words. I laughed sarcastically. Jennifer Jareau didn't know what to say? Didn't know how to smooth it over? "With all that was going on," She began again.

"Right." I said sarcastically, "With _all_ that's going on. What, with everyone dealing with the loss of Emily," I began angrily, "And you and Hotch dealing with her…resurrection, so to speak," I continued angrily, "when would there EVER have been time to throw that one in there?" I finished. I was so angry, that I was on the verge of tears. But dammit I would not cry yet.

JJ gasped. "How…how did you-" She couldn't even finish. She was about to cry, too.

"It's a really funny story, actually," I spat out, "I overheard you and Hotch talking, and it's funny, when you ask Hotch for the truth, he does this weird thing…he TELLS it to you," I said angrily and sarcastically. I was being so nasty, but i was just so pissed.

"Oh god, Kaitlin, I didn't mean to l-" Once again I cut her off.

"You didn't mean to LIE to me?" I said angrily.

"Kaitlin, please understand, I was-" I cut her off again.

"I CAN'T understand, JJ! I really can't! She was my fucking mother! MY MOTHER! You don't think this was something important I NEEDED to know? When were you planning on telling me! When I had fully accepted that she was DEAD? Gone? Never coming back? Or were you not going to tell me?" I yelled.

"KAITLIN, GOD DAMMIT, LISTEN TO ME!" JJ yelled, "HOTCH AND I, WE WERE TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"Don't you fucking go and make this about Hotch or me! It's NOT! It's about Emily! She's out there? SHe's alone? She doesn't have anyone who knows the real her and loves her! Do you know where she is?" I yelled. JJ shook her head no, "And Doyle? Where the fuck is he? Out there? Is anyone looking for him? They should be, you should be, somebody should be!" I yelled pointing to the profilers outside this room. I knew they were watching our shadows, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't know, Kaitlin! I don't know! I'm sorry!" JJ screamed.

"Well I'm fucking done. I'm leaving. You're going on a case, I know the whole story about that file and shit. You guys go. When you come back I'm not gonna be here!" I hissed.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna go find Doyle. I'm gonna find him, and then I'm gonna kill him. When I do, I'm gonna find Emily. I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna tell her she's safe. I'll bring her back here. And everything will be good. For real. Not a lie. No one has to be scared. That's it. I'm gonna walk out there, and you're gonna go on a case. If they ask, everything is fine between us. I'm going to the store, you're going on a case. YOu're NOT going to tell them about what's going on until you get back from the case. And don't worry, I'll leave Derek a note," I hissed out angrily, but in a whisper so absolutely no one would know except JJ.

"Kaitlin, please, don't do this. I'm sorry," JJ tried. She tried desperately, but I was still so caught up in my emotions.

"I know that right now I'm pissed and in a day or so, I won't be as mad, and I might regret this, but I'm not gonna turn back. I'm leaving. I'm not gonna leave a paper trail for Garcia to track me. It'll be like I didn't exist after today. Goodbye, JJ, and please, tell Henry I love him very much," I finished. I walked out the door shutting it behind me.

Derek looked at me very confused, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Drug store, I'll be back later. JJ wants to see you all in the conference room, you're going on a case with her thanks to the pentagon. See you later," I said not turning to look at any of them. Garcia, Reid, Rossi, Hotch, Derek and even Ashley were just staring at me confused.

**Derek's POV**

JJ walked out of the room and wiped her eyes quickly. It almost looked as if she was crying. I gave her the what happened face.

"PMS…" She said quietly and then said, "I need you all in here, now." She walked into the briefing room. We all followed, thinking almost nothing of it, but there was a feeling in all of us, deep down in our gut. We just didn't know what.

**Kaitlin's POV**

I walked out the doors, down a block, and shut off my cell phone. I threw it in the trashcan outside a restaurant. I sighed and walked down the road. It was a little ways to Derek's house, but not too bad. Plus, they would be gone for a while. When I arrived at Derek's house I walked inside. I walked to where my bags were. I transferred some clothes into my backpack. I also threw some food in there. I had to go to the bank. I would set up a new account with all the money that my parents had left me. I had been saving that money for college, but since I would be leaving, and I still hadn't graduated highschool yet, obviously I wouldn't be going to college. I stopped and thought about the promise I had made to Tess, what my teachers would think if I stopped showing up for school, and what Derek and JJ and Hotch would have to tell them. I shrugged realizing I was leaving a mess for them, and not for me. I pulled out a piece of paper from a shelf, and a pen, and wrote a long letter to the team. When I was done, I realized I was crying. I shook it of, grabbed my back pack and headed to the bank.

I walked out onto the front steps of Derek's house. This was it. The end of Kaitlin Taylor, the beginning of something new. I walked down the road towards the bank.

"Here we go," I mumbled under my breath to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DEREK"S POV**_

_**-3 days later-**_

It had been a rough case, but finally we were home. I grabbed my bag from the BAU and headed home. I was excited to see Kaitlin again. Maybe we would go catch a movie and some dinner, or maybe we would save that for the next day, when I would be able to keep my eyes open. I unlocked my door and walked into my house.

'Kaitlin?" I called, but no answer. I walked into the kitchen and put my bags on the chair. Then I saw it. An envelope addressed to the team. On the front of the envelope it said: _Even though I'm writing this to all of you, this is especially for you, Derek, and you JJ._

I knew it was from Kaitlin and I was scared. I didn't open the envelope. Instead I called everyone on the time. They had to come here and see this themselves.

Within minutes, the whole team was back at my house and so was JJ.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Rossi asked.

"It's a letter, from Kaitlin," I said sadly.

"Read it," Hotch said.

"Dear Derek, Spence, Garcia, Hotch, Dave, Ashley and JJ: This letter isn't written as an explanation because there is no way to explain myself fully even with words, so how could I ever even try to explain them with this ink and a scrap of paper? I'm not even sure I know why the hell I'm doing this. Is it for me? Is it for you? Or is it for something bigger than us?" I took a moment to absorb what i was reading aloud, then I continued.

"If JJ hasn't already told you what our fight was about, she probably doesn't want you to know. That's fine. You don't need to know. Just please don't ask her. Don't beg her to know and do NOT give her the cold shoulder if she won't say. Act like everything is normal and one day, it will be," I looked up from what I was reading. JJ was shaking.

"JJ, I'm so sorry I left the way I did. It still hurts me and I'm so sorry if it hurts you too. I left like Emily did. I'm realizing that now. I just…slipped away. Please remember to tell Henry I love him, because I really do," I paused again and looked at JJ, who looked like she couldn't breathe.

"This letter isn't an apology because this could in now way fix any of the pain I may have caused you all. If with words, I couldn't say 'I'm sorry' enough times, then this letter definitely cannot fix anything. Letters aren't for goodbyes either. So I guess that ins I'll be seeing you soon. I don't know how long it'll take me, because I don't know what I'm looking for exactly. I guess I'll know when I find it. And when I do find it, I'll come back. I'll take all the good memories of all of you with me wherever I go," I paused and looked at Garcia, who had tears flowing down her face, "I'm thankful for all the time that we have had together and I regret all the time we didn't get. Everything that's happened to me, everything we've gone through, I wouldn't want to change any of it and I could have done it without you all," I looked up again and saw Hotch, usually stoic, beginning to break, "So this isn't an explanation, this isn't an apology, and this isn't goodbye. This is a statement so that you all can maybe possibly understand what I'm feeling and what's running through my head right now, even thought I'm not totally sure. This is so you'll remember me as I was, and how much I cared for you all. So I'll see you soon and I love you all, Kaitlin3." I finished and dropped the letter.

I looked around. I was sure that they were all going to pass out. I couldn't breathe. JJ looked worse, Reid was blinking fast, like he did when he got super upset, and Garcia was a mess. Rossi looked hurt, Hotch, super serious, and Ashley, confused.

"Screw this," JJ said quietly and rushed out, slamming my door behind her.

"Aw, no…" I sighed, "Baby girl, you're one of her best friends. I don't think I know what to say to her…" I tried to explain to Garcia.

"Got it. Have no fear," Garcia said and walked out my door.

**JJ POV**

I climbed into my car and started it up. I turned behind me to see if there were any cars coming. Then the passenger door shut. It was Garcia.

"Garcia?" I asked wiping a tear away.

"Drive," Garcia permitted. I did. I pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Garcia shrugged, "Wherever. We just need to talk," she said.

"Alright…about what?" I asked even though the answer was: duh, Kaitlin. There was silence. Like Garcia knew I didn't want to talk.

"JJ, why'd you storm out?" She asked me.

"C'mon, Garcia, you know why…" I said sadly.

"No, JJ, obviously I don't know. If i knew I wouldn't have asked," Garcia said.

"It's…it's…" I couldn't say it.

"Go on, honey. Tell me," Garcia said softly. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and faced straight forward.

"It's my fault that she's gone. If I hadn't…" I stopped knowing I couldn't even tell Garcia what was going on. I could only tell Hotch…it would be weird pouring out my problems to him…but I guess…I guess I would have to.

"What, honey?" Garcia asked.

'I…i can't say. But, this morning, the whole damn argument…i lied to her, Garcia, but it was to protect her! Just to protect her," I tried. Then I realized what I had to do. I slammed on my breaks and turned around back to Dereks house.

"It's not your fault. Whatever she had to do…it wasn't because of you," Garcia said. I pulled into Dereks driveway.

"Yeah. It is," I said getting out of the car. Garcia chased after me into Derek's house. I opened the door.

"JJ?" Dave asked.

"I have to tell you what's going on. I can't keep this any more. You don't deserve that. You need to know," I cried out to everyone. I turned to Hotch, "I'm sorry," I said. He shrugged.

"Emily's alive. She's alive. She faked her death so Doyle would leave us alone, so she wouldn't have to run and hide anymore. She's alive," I said. I felt awful saying it. For one thing, I could have just endangered her so much. For another thing, how would they all deal with this. I closed my eyes tightly. I waited for yelling, crying, screaming. Them telling how much they hated me for lying. Wanting to know where she was. I didn't know if I could take it. Then I opened my eyes and I stared at their faces, and this time I didn't think I couldn't breathe. I knew I couldn't breathe.


	10. Chapter 10

**4years later**

**KAITLINS POV**

I stood outside a small bar.

"Excuse me," I said in my best french to a passerby, "Could you tell me the date?"

"March 7," He said and walked away. I swallowed. Today was my last day. I walked into the bar out of the cold.

"Excuse me," I announced, "I'm look for hum…Maria Delcour?" I asked.

"That's me," A woman responded in French.

"I have a private matter to discuss with you," I told her.

"This way, please," She said and led me to a back room. She flipped on the light so she could see my face, but my hood was still on, but i saw hers. Her hair was a shorter, and a lighter brown, and her bangs were different. She was a little older, and she had lost some weight. But it was her. I removed my hood and spoke in english.

"Emily?" I asked quietly.

She studied my face. She knew who I was. She nodded.

"It's me. It's Kaitlin," I told her. I think she was in shock and did not know how to respond.

"I know… How did you find me?" She asked. I had expected a hug, but talking worked, too.

"I searched and I searched and I was determined. I left everything behind, and I can't graduate from highschool…" i explained.

She was still silent, so I continued.

"I'm 22 now…I came back to the BAU when I was 18, and learned the truth about what had happened to you.." I continued. And then I told her the final piece, "Doyle's dead, Emily. You can come home."

Her jaw dropped and she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"How?" She asked almost unsure.

"He was killed," I began.

"The FBI? Mercenaries?" She tried.

"Me," I said.

"You?" She didn't believe me.

I showed her my scars and my broken arm.

"Me." I said.

There was a silence. It was a nervous silence with a lot of tension. THen she hugged me. She hugged me so tightly, i thought i would suffocate. She sobbed and I felt the tears running down my neck. I held her tightly.

"You're safe, Em," I told her as she continued to hug me.

"Do..do the others know?" She asked after a couple minutes.

"No…I left them…4 years ago…with a note…that was it…a note and argument with JJ…Emily I hurt her so badly…I hurt them all…" I said quietly.

"Kaitlin. I never ever wanted you to have to…you gave up college…a happy life..love…for me?" Emily asked. Had she never felt that much love before? I guess..that was a lot, but…still.

"Yeah. For you…."I said quietly. Maybe it wasn't just for her. Maybe it was for me. For…them. So we could all have a little bit of closure. Something I never had. We sat there looking at each other for a long time. Soon, we would go home.

**8 months later**

**JJ's POV**

I was curled up on my couch. I had the lamp on, and a huge file on my lap. It was 10:30pm and I had put Henry to bed 2 hours ago and he was out like a light. Being 8, he thought that he could stay up forever, but two minutes past his bed time he'd crash. I looked at the huge file. I had always thought that being higher up on the food chain at work would give me a chance to be a little bit more lenient with all the paper work and when it was due. I was wrong. If anything, it was more paper work and less time. Even with my job. I yawned and then heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock. Had a gotten the time wrong? No. It was 10:34pm. I stood up and walked slowly to the door. Will had the night shift at DCPD, so I was alone with Henry. I looked in the peep hole first. It was dark, but I could make out two women, about my size. I opened the door, not even thinking about, how even after my years at the BAU, I would still open the door to strangers at night without my husband here.

It was snowing outside and it was cold.

"Hi, can I help you?" I said shivering slightly.

"JJ," the first woman said. Her voice was so familiar. It gave me goosebumps.

"Yes, that's me," I told her, even though it had not been a question.

"Can we come in?" The second voice asked. It was also hauntingly familiar. I hadn't heard it in a long time, but I knew it from somewhere. I didn't know why, but I let them in. I flipped on a light and studied there faces. I knew them. So well.

"Kaitlin? Emily?" I asked quietly. It had to be a mistake. There was no way…

"Yeah, JJ, it's me," the voice, that I realized was Kaitlin's, said.

"And…is that you Emily?" I asked so slowly and so quietly, that I wasn't even sure if I had said it outlaid.

"Yes," The woman said equally quietly.

"And…and.." I couldn't even speak. I just led them into the kitchen so they could get warm. They sat down in the chairs and I made some coffee. It was completely silent until the coffee was done. We just looked at each other. I poured three cups, gave it to them and sat down. Then we began to talk.

**Kaitlin's POV**

"Doyle's dead," I said.

"How?" JJ asked shocked. The FBI hadn't even been able to find him.

"He was murdered," I said. I had just had this conversation only 8 months earlier with Emily, or Maria, at the time.

"Who?" JJ asked.

"Me…I…stabbed him. One stab for everyone he's ever hurt…and then…an extra few…for you, Derek, Reid, Garcia, Rossi, Hotch, my parents, my brother…" I stopped. I hadn't said those names in such a long time.

"How…how has that…how has that affected you? Has it?" JJ asked, not exactly knowing how to phrase the question. I couldn't answer the question. I didn't know how.

"I'm…it's not the same, any more…" I said, knowing that was the only way I could answer. JJ nodded, understanding. Then she looked at Emily. Emily had been looking down, staring into her coffee the whole time.

"hey," JJ said, putting her hand on Emily's hand. Emily slowly looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" SHe asked softly.

"All the shit. Everything that's happened. If we were dead. If Derek hadn't come when he did…when DOyle stabbed me. If you all had just let me die. If…If I had killed myself before I met you…" She said looking at me, "None of this shit would have happened. You wouldn't be hurting like you are now. Neither of you would be in this position. Not knowing what to do, what to say, not knowing how to live. The team…they aren't still together after all this shit, are they? Do they know I'm alive?" Emily asked. We all stared into eachothers eyes. I didn't know how to live anymore. What to say. If I was dead. If she was dead. Would it work? Would it matter?

"They know…"JJ said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: sorry for anyone that thought that i was ending with chapter 10...i thought i posted this chapter...guess not? Lol. okay enjoy the end

**Present Day**

**Kaitlin's POV**

_The team broke up. They all quit the next morning, after JJ had told them Emily was alive. _

_ Derek moved to Chicago to live with his mom. He opened up a youth center for troubled kids, and it's doing great. He is still single, and has not dated anyone seriously since his departure from the BAU._

_ Rossi retired to Florida, where he is taking it easy, on the beach, even though he is still haunted by all he had seen in his many years of profiling._

_ Spence moved to Las Vegas to be with his mom. He has been doing a lot of research on schizophrenia and how much genetics plays into it and has been teaching about it. He also wrote a book about being a child prodigy, and a book about what it was like in the FBI. _

_ Penelope moved to Boston. She opened her own center to help council grieving parents that had lost children. She also repairs computers, which is how she pays to keep the center open._

_ Hotch and his son stayed in their house. Hotch and another local lawyer opened a small lawfirm. Hotch gets to spend a lot of time, however, with Jack, and he assistant coaches his highschool lacrosse team. Jack, who was 4 when I first met him, is now 15, a sophomore, in highschool, and he is doing really well with good grades. _

_ Ashley was moved to a profiling team in LA. She reports to SSA Sam Cooper and she is now a skilled profiler. She has a husband, who also works for the FBI, and is 2 months pregnant with her first child._

_ JJ now has a desk job as the head of communications in a large company in DC. Henry, is 10 and in 4th grade. He is doing great in school. Will still works for DCPD. JJ and Will's relationship is still good and they are still happily married and living in DC.2_

_ As for me, I am 25, I have a boyfriend, and I'm a music teacher in Elkton, MD. I"m 8 months pregnant with a girl. My boyfriend and I have talked about names. I want her name to be Emily. Emily Jennifer. In honor of Emily and JJ, to of the most important women in my life. I knew them more then I knew my real mom. I thought of my brother. If I had son, I would name him Jason, in honor of my poor brother, who didn't live to see his 10th birthday…who never got to experience middle school, who never got to drive, have a girlfriend, go to college, have his own family. Everything I do, I do in memory of what he couldn't do. _

_ My boyfriend notices my..glitches. I have horrific flash backs of my past, horrible dreams, and there are just some things that remind me of my old family….or families. I haven't told him everything that I've done, and that's happened yet, but he told me that when I'm ready, he'll be here to listen. _

_ I'm sorry that the team broke up. I loved them all. They _were _my family. I miss them and it hurts to think about them. I have a boy friend who loves me, and a daughter on the way. It hurts to know that my dad won't be walking me down then aisle, and that I can't call the man who was just like a father to me. At my wedding, will be my boyfriend's family, and my friends. I have no relatives, and I cannot, I just cannot call them…It wouldn't be right. _

_ I think about how my daughter will not know her grandparents, or her Uncle Jason. How she will not know an "Auntie Emily', 'Auntie JJ", "Auntie Penelope", "Uncle Derek", "Uncle Spence", "Rossi", "Uncle Hotch", 'Auntie Ashley…" She will never know them. Who they are. How amazing they are. How much I loved them._

_ I think about how I will never let my daughter hurt. I will never let her get hurt the way i did. I will never let her be a profiler. To get wrapped up in that side of life. And I will protect her. _

_ I have accepted these things. I can't go back in time to change what has happened, I can only go back to tell the story. That's my story and now all I can do is live day by day. I have a boyfriend who loves me and a daughter on the way. This is what I'll hold on to. This is all I've got to hold on to._

**A/N: YAY IT'S DONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ THIS! PLEASE READ MY OTHER STUFF! xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emily's POV:**

The team is gone. Kaitlin is gone. Everything that was once so important. All gone. What lasts are the memories. Some will haunt me forever, and others, will remain a part of me. A part that I will never let disappear. What happened in those years shaped me as a person. They've added more to me. Those people who knew and loved for so long- they helped me become who I am now. It doesn't matter that they are gone. What matters is that we were a family and we loved each other. And I will always, always love them.

But eventually everything will go away. Eventually it will all fade. Eventually we will all be gone….


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: I know I said Gone was done, but I lied! I got a few messages saying that I didn't write about what happened to Emily, and I was like aw dude i should write something. Then I had a brain cramp and didn't know what to write about, but I was inspired by mother's day! Enjoy this absolute absolute final chapter and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the support. Love love love! xoxoxox-Kaitlin3**

**Emily Prentiss POV**

I shuffled through my mail, tossing aside magazines and junk mail, and carefully placing bills. I got to one envelope with my name and address handwritten. There was no return address on the front or the back. There was something hauntingly familiar about the handwriting, though. I took the letter and moved to my couch. I sat down next to my cat, Sergio, and ran my hand through his fur.

"Let's see who this is from, Serg," I said quietly. I gently tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. I read it out loud.

"Dear Emily, Happy mother's day. Hope your day is great. You of all people deserve it. You're always in my thoughts and prayers. Love, Kaitlin." I put my hand to my cheek and felt a few tears. I quickly wiped them away. Why was I crying?

I flipped over the letter a few times. That was it. There was no hidden message, code, or at least a return address. Maybe that was ok, though. There was no way for me to thank her or at least know that I got it. Maybe that's how it was supposed to be. That part of her life was over and now it had to be over for me too. All i could do was hold on to the memories and move on. I put the letter aside and sighed. I picked up the TV remote and put on the news. A woman was having a live press conference and the caption said: **FBI's BAU Unit Chief, SSA Kaitlin Taylor**. My jaw dropped.

"Kaitlin?" I asked aloud.

_"We are looking for a white male in his forties. He is…" _Kaitlin was speaking, but I had zoned out. All I could think of was that she was my daughter.

"She was mine, Serg," I whispered. I said that to my cat, but maybe I was reminding myself.

"My daughter…" I whispered and this time the tears were tears of joy and I didn't bother wiping them away.

"_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love."_

_ -Washington Irving_


	14. AuthorNote

**a/n:**

**this whole thing is an author's note…by the way.**

**If you liked my story: ****Where Are You ****and it's sequel ****Gone**** then tell me what you would think if i made a few one chapter stories that are memories of Kaitlin's about living with Emily and her 'adventures' and experiences with the BAU?**

**Leave a review telling me what you think about this idea, and if you have any ideas of memories for me to write about , leave them in the review too! Thanks! 3**


End file.
